In the past, as the automatic supply system of a consumable material, an automatic refueling system has been known which detects a refueling opening of a vehicle fuel tank provided in the vehicle by a camera, and controls a manipulator for holding a nozzle based on a detected position of the refueling opening, to insert the nozzle into the refueling opening (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In such an automatic refueling system, when the vehicle stops in the vicinity of the automatic refueling system, the automatic refueling is started.